Rin Shinju
Rin Shinju (Shinju Rin, ''りん真珠) '' Background Rin was born in the Sound Village into an average family. She wasn't average, though. She was blind. Her eyes looked clouded and vacant. Her parents were worried when she said that she wanted to be a ninja. She found a small, circler object in the river one day. She decided to give it to her mother, who made into a necklace for her. On her twelfth birthday, her mother gave it to her. The moment she put it on, she saw outlines of things. She cheered and cried about her new ability to see outlines. She still can't see color and doesn't need her eyes to see. The pearl gives off a sonar that brings shapes and lines to her mind, like a bat. She later went off by herself when her parents died in an invasion. She traveled around and found other girls with the pearls, all of which overcame hardship due to the pearl. Two women by the names of Manami and Airi. They began to travel together. This group of women work with the Akatsuki as spies and medics. This group is known as the Sisters of the Pearl. Personality Rin is very quiet and shy. She refrains from speaking, but is a very sweet person on the inside. She tries to be helpful, and usually is. She has trouble standing up for herself, which usually lands her in trouble. Appearance Rin has very dark red hair that is up in two buns with large pieces of hair that come out at the bottom. She wears her Sound headband draped over her eyes. They are lavender and very cloudy when she does show them. She wears a black long sleeve shirt that goes off her shoulders. There is a gray tank top under the shirt that's straps show. Her shirt cuts off just above her belly-button. She wearsshorts like Karin's with wrapping that go down to her knees. Her shoes are like Tsunade's. She headband is black and instead of one one large piece of metal, there are two smaller ones over where her eyes are. Abilities Rin's chakra nature is Water, in which she infuses with Manami's power with Air, and turns it to Ice. She knows other techniques that are strictly water, though. Her sonar power gives her a small power over sound. The pearl can produce a high, piercing noise that she can target to one person, so her teammates aren't affected. Status Nin: 3.5 Gen: 2 Tai: 2.5 Intell: 4.5 Strength: 4 Stamina: 3 Speed: 3 Total: 22.5 Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT